


圣子大龙捉鸦记第8章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	圣子大龙捉鸦记第8章

第8章 

 

　　“贱人，你三番四次害我儿，今日我非把你剜鳞去骨，打成一尾死鱼。”

 

　　旭凤和润玉对视一眼，赶紧加快脚步迈入门内，口中叫道：“两位仙者且慢……”

 

　　轰隆，咔擦，又毁了一间厢房。

 

　　劝架、救火、善后。等到四人能安安静静坐下来喝茶，已经是一个时辰以后的事了。

 

　　“两位仙上的恩怨我已大致明了。”润玉捧着茶杯，光滑的瓷壁被茶水煨得热热的，暖了他的手，安了他的心。“只是我有一事不明白，那恩怨归根到底是长辈们的事，怎么要拿我们小辈们出气呢？”

 

　　他一想到那支灭灵箭，声音便带出了几分火气，“幸好旭凤命不该绝，倘若被那灭灵箭擦破一点油皮，他早就……”

 

　　“鲤儿，你怎么能这么说。”簌离满脸不敢置信，“我做这一切都是为了你啊！”

 

　　荼姚一掌拍向桌面，“贱人真是好口才，打着慈母的幌子盖住杀人谋权的龌蹉心思。你口口声声为了他好，割龙角剜龙鳞，嗯？”

 

　　簌离面红耳赤，偏偏还辩驳不得。荼姚欣赏够了，才继续道：“那日你命人用灭日冰凌偷袭我儿，我正愁抓不到润玉的把柄，你就巴巴的将这天大的罪证给我送了过来。若不是我这傻儿子一力维护兄长，我早就把润玉打得灰飞烟灭了。”

 

　　簌离将荼姚视为眼中钉肉中刺，被她当众挤兑怎么忍受得了。

 

　　厉声道：“毒妇，若不是你心肠歹毒，我怎会与钱塘太子悔婚，怎会与钱塘水族反目成仇。”既想到了当年那段旧事，便不由得牵出了对太微的一缕情愫。

 

　　她本就有些癫狂，如今更是失了神智，手持法器便朝荼姚攻来。

 

　　荼姚求之不得，掌心一翻祭出琉璃净火，“来得好，本宫今日便将你法灭了。”

 

　　旭凤一直静静坐在旁边不作声，现在见闹得不像话，抓过茶碗啪的一声掼在地上。“闹够了没？”

 

　　荼姚和簌离都愣住了，呆呆看着旭凤。

 

　　“闹够了就给本王坐下，否则就到外面打去，打死也好打残也罢，本王眼不见心不烦。”旭凤眼眸一眯，“但你们若出了这个门，以后就别指望我和润玉叫你们一声娘。”

 

　　润玉一怔：他们二人何时认下这个便宜娘了？、

 

　　旭凤朝他使个眼色：权宜之计，权宜之计。

 

　　荼姚和簌离跟两只乌眼鸡似的，互瞪了半天，这才悻悻坐了下来。

 

　　旭凤慢慢的道：“天下事都逃不过一个理字。你们手上皆沾了人命，若总是抓住这点掰扯，那就是疯牛钻进了死胡同——不好回头了。”

 

　　簌离和荼姚若有所思，微微点头。

 

　　润玉接着道：“旭儿说的不错，我们应该抛开旁枝末节，直击核心。”

 

　　停顿了一下，沉吟道：“簌离仙上怨恨荼姚仙上，起于荼姚仙上出手狠辣，断了她与钱塘太子的姻缘。然后才有了之后连绵不绝的纠葛杀戮。但是我想多问一句，簌离仙上悔婚，真是因为荼姚仙上的迫害吗？”

 

　　旭凤不知想到什么，轻轻的道：“我与润玉虽是凡人，比不得两位仙上神通广大，但生死之际也没想到撇下对方独活。推己及人，簌离仙上若与那钱塘太子情比金坚，又怎会被荼姚仙上拆散？”

 

　　荼姚知道旧情，瞥一眼簌离，嘲讽道：“若不是今日与你争执，我做梦也想不到自己竟当了你悔婚的罪魁祸首。簌离啊簌离，你心中还有半点廉耻吗？你勾引我夫君，如今还倒打一耙？”

 

　　润玉旭凤被这消息震懵了，不由得感慨天家八卦比凡间皇室更劲爆。

 

　　簌离勃然大怒，“毒妇住口，当年我与太微两情相悦，并不知他已有妻室。”

 

　　听到这里，润玉和旭凤总算明白了，长长一叹，“你们二人在这里争得面红耳赤又有什么用？你们失了亲友，丢了尊严，弄得自己狼狈不堪，可是那造成一切的男子依然高高在上，连眉头都不皱一下。”

 

　　荼姚心头一震，仿佛明白了什么，撑着桌面慢慢坐下。

 

　　簌离还在大叫，“你们知道什么，太微对我是真心的，若不是这毒妇一力阻拦，他早就迎娶我了。都是这毒妇！”

 

　　旭凤见荼姚满脸黯然，不知为何心头一酸。目光如电射向簌离，一字一顿的道：“太微是天帝，位高权重，倘若他真心爱你，为何在相识之初不坦言相告？也庆幸你是神仙，若在凡间，女子未婚有孕，是要被族人处死的。”

 

　　簌离像被人掐住了咽喉，讷讷的道：“他只是……只是有难言之隐。”

 

　　旭凤冷笑道：“从古到今，难言之隐这四个字成了多少负心男子的遮羞布。他是天帝，难道还能比你一个未出阁即将谈婚论嫁的女子还难？”

 

　　簌离想到那些年见不得光处处被排挤的日子，不由得悲从心来。眼皮一抬又看到润玉的脸，如何还能忍得了，几步冲过去抱住他就哭。

 

　　润玉只能抱着她安抚，还拿出帕子来给她擦眼泪。

 

　　旭凤见他们母子情深，便也坐到荼姚身边去安慰她。“仙上莫要伤怀，为了这样的男子实在不值得。”

 

　　荼姚勉强扯出一抹笑，暗道：若不是太微心性凉薄见异思迁，始终不肯给出承诺，我又何至于为求自保拼命揽权。唉，我堂堂羽族公主，本该自由自在翱翔于天地之间，如今却变得心狠手辣，自困于天后这个虚妄的宝座上。何苦来哉。

 

　　想着想着，一颗泪已经落了下来。

 

　　旭凤为她试去，柔声道：“此时回头未为晚矣，总好过执迷不悟蹉跎一生。”

 

　　荼姚心头一动，用力握住旭凤的手，“孩子，难道你想……”

 

　　那边润玉也哄好了簌离，朗声一笑，“凡间还有和离一说呢，难道天界竟还不如凡间？”

 

　　荼姚和簌离从未想到这一节，霎时间犹如被人拨开了迷雾，但她们想的可不是和离。

 

　　荼姚痛定思痛，片刻之间已下定了决心。

 

　　“簌离，我们针锋相对了这么多年，结果却白白便宜了太微。”荼姚下巴一抬，倨傲的道：“我们联手做了那尾渣龙，你可愿意？”

 

　　簌离想到自己这么多年的苦，无比懊悔。暗道：荼姚虽也不是个好相与的，但总比摇摆不定的太微好些。再说，此时旭凤已怀了鲤儿的骨肉，他又是个痴心的，荼姚再狠，难道还能不顾惜自己的儿子孙子？

 

　　于是把牙一咬，狠声道：“好，他不仁我不义。只是此事干系重大，还需从长计议。”

 

　　两人临走时不放心自己的儿子，尤其是荼姚，看着旭凤的肚子真是愁肠百结，既恨不得一把火将润玉烧成飞灰，又怕为打老鼠伤了玉瓶，只能打落牙齿和血吞。

 

　　用灵力为旭凤疏通筋脉，又取出一瓶丹药放在他手里，“今日你强行恢复了真身，这肉身就不再是凡人之躯了，你这肚中的孩儿也不再是凡人之胎。这瓶仙丹对你的身体很有助益，你每日服下一颗，等到这孩儿呱呱坠地，便是金仙之体。到那时我自会现身将他带到天界抚养。”

 

　　而那边簌离也交给润玉一瓶丹药，殷殷叮嘱他每日服食，调养好身体，用仙气滋养旭凤的孩儿。

 

　　“儿大不由娘，你既这么喜欢那孩子就由着你吧！反正我们也不吃亏。”想到始终能压荼姚一头，簌离心中十分得意。

 

　　润玉和旭凤可没有两位娘亲想得这么多，他们并肩而立，看着两位仙人驾起祥云，直到变成两个小黑点。

 

　　“总算消停了，没想到这天界的纷争比凡间更让人伤脑筋。”润玉叹了口气，“果然从古到今，无论是仙人还是凡人，苦的都是女子啊！”

 

　　旭凤嗯了一声，“润玉，与其担心别人不如担心担心你自己。”凤眸一转，似笑非笑，“我这肚子是怎么回事，你可想好说辞了？”

 

　　


End file.
